Running Along the Bay
by IfEaRnOfIsH
Summary: We were back on Bad Wolf Bay, but yet, I had all I was ever looking for…and more… Rose/10.5


**Disclaimer:**

**Why do I have to say it? I don't want to… -mutters angrily- I don't own Doctor Who…THERE. I said it.**

**Author's note **

**Something very dreary I thought up while watching Journey's End. Don't blame me for it. THE PLOT BUNNY HAS MY ICECREAM AND IT WON'T GIVE IT BACK! **

**Summary**

**We were back on Bad Wolf Bay, but yet, I had all I was ever looking for…and more…**

**Running Along the Bay**

It was his idea, to take us on holiday to Norway.

Back to Bad Wolf Bay.

I was always going to have my doubts.

'_Come on Rose.' He said gently, sitting opposite me on the sofa, taking my hands in his. 'It'll do us good.' _

_I shook my head and snatched my hands away, staring into the flickering television set. 'You really should fix that.' I murmured absently._

'_Rose.' He said gently. _

_I had to look at him. I couldn't ignore him. _

_I met his eye. _

'_It'll be good for us.' He repeated. 'And for him.' He motioned up the stair case. I gave it a smile. _

'_Come on…' He took my hands again. 'Whadda' say?' _

_I had to swallow before I could make any sound. He searched my eyes with his gaze, and he found the answer._

'_It's _him, _isn't it?' He whispered. _

_I gave a small nod._

_He dropped my hands and jumped up, pacing. 'What does all this mean?!' He asked, throwing his arms out wide around our home. 'If you can't forget him?!'_

_I bit my lip, and stared down at the carpet, refusing to meet his desperate gaze. _

_Because I knew he was right._

_A wail sounded from upstairs, and I stood up to heed its call. _

'_I'll do it.' He snapped, and left the room. I sat back down, dejected, and allowed myself to wallow in my torn desires. I looked around me…at our house, and wondered why I was doing this._

_Perhaps it was because everyone was expecting us to._

_He returned; the tiny baby was guzzling in his arms. He rocked Mark back and forth until he slumbered again. _

'_O.K.' _

_His head snapped up from his son. 'You…you'll go?!' He whispered._

_I gave a nod. _

_Grinning his grin, he sat opposite me again with a flourish, and transferred Mark to my waiting arms. _

'_You mean it? You'll go?' _

_I nodded again. 'But…can we wait?' _

_His brow furrowed. 'Why?' He searched my now grinning eyes. 'NO!' _

_I giggled, our previous spat long forgotten. 'Shhh. You'll wake him up!' I said in a whisper._

_Far too late; Mark had awoken, and was guzzling happily away to himself._

'_Hello fella'.' His father said gently. He touched his cheek tenderly. 'We've got a present for you. A new baby brother or sister…how's that?'_

_Mark shared with us a contented gurgle before he was soon in the dreamy clutches of sleep._

_We shared a kiss over our sleeping son._

But that was then.

This was now.

A toy was thrown into the front of the car, followed by a mad giggle.

'Oi! Mark!' My husband said, removing the toy from his lap. 'We told you this when we were in France; no throwing toys in the car!' He returned to his driving.

I stared out of the window, gripping the seat belt tightly. I could see the horizon of the sea.

There were gentle bumps against my seat.

'Alice,' I said quietly, turning around. 'Don't kick Mummy's chair, O.K?'

There was silence in the car.

The man next to me reached for my spare hand, found it, and gripped it with a reassuring smile.

'We can turn back.' He said quietly.

I shook my head. 'Never.' Was my reply.

He had made an effort; he had adopted jeans and shirts and the name John for my benefit (I refused to call him by any other), but there was a niggling in the back of my mind that knew it wasn't right. It wasn't him.

We pulled up the abandoned, grey beach. He put on the handbrake, and turned around to the excited children.

'You've got your buckets and spades?!'

The two young toddlers held up the said items in a flourish.

'Come on then!'

We helped them out of the car; five year old fearless Mark was first, followed by his sister Alice, who would follow him devotedly wherever he went.

It really seemed ironic.

I felt his sad look upon me as I leant against the closed car door and looked down the beach. He turned away and went to supervise sand play.

I stared at the spot.

And started to walk.

I could feel him watching me as I walked away, sad and dejected.

I didn't stop.

I stood at the spot I had stood at five years before, and watched the memories I had locked away for so long play before my eyes…

The image of a man who had burnt out a sun to say goodbye…

The words that were nearly said…

A TARDIS that gave a strangled hum when it was time to go…

A man who refused to let me rejoin him…

A man who never said those desired words…because they didn't need to be said…

Then the man who said them anyway.

The kiss upon the shore.

The wedding.

The first child.

And the second.

And the man who had always said the words that never needed to be said, but only said them _because he could! _

And then that was when I realised. I was back on the bay again, but I had everything I had ever wanted...and more.

I wheeled around.

'DOCTOR!'

He staggered backwards from the buckets and spades, hearing the name that he thought would never be uttered again. He looked around wildly, and found my grinning face in the distance.

'YOU NEVER CALL ME THAT!' He shouted. Our children barely noticed, as they were building vivid sandcastles.

'BUT THAT'S YOUR NAME!' Was my reply.

And I started running.

The sand kicked up beneath my bare feet as I ran towards my Doctor, a huge smile plastered on my face.

The Doctor began to run to, towards me, leaving our children to their own devices.

We closed the space that lay between us with a bone crushing embrace. I felt him cry on my shoulder and lay kisses in my sand filled hair.

'I love you!' I said joyously, tightening my hold upon his neck, and I found his lips with mine. He returned my affection, spinning me around until I felt dizzy. We broke apart, and looked into our tear-filled gazes.

'Sand castle building.' I said, looking over his shoulder. Mark was attempting to build his small world higher and higher, while Alice followed his every instruction.

'Oh yes!'

Hand in hand, we ran back to out children.

Just running on the bay.

**-Hapilly eats returned ice cream- Those damn plot bunnies! -Protects umbrella fiercely as plot bunnies approch- THEY'LL TAKE IT AWAY IF YOU DON'T REVIEW XD**


End file.
